


I Just Love Snow

by wheel_pen



Series: Lucy [10]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheel_pen/pseuds/wheel_pen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy interrupts Lex working, and then his father interrupts THEM. Only Lionel regrets it, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Love Snow

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Lucy, my original character, is Clark’s cousin on the Kent side. Although human she may have some strange psychic powers and definitely has some issues in her past. She’s having a tough time with her mom and goes to live with Jonathan and Martha for a while. She and Lex form a relationship.
> 
> 2\. In my world, Lex eventually becomes President. And his staff is from The West Wing. 
> 
> 3\. I started writing this series during the third season of Smallville, so it diverges from canon then or earlier.
> 
> 4\. Underage warning: This story may contain human or human-like teenagers, in high school, in sexual situations.
> 
> 5\. The bad words are censored. That’s just how I do things.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this AU. I own nothing and appreciate the chance to play in this universe.

            The snow was falling straight down in thick, fat flakes, with no wind to swirl them into a blizzard or to chill those out enjoying them. In fact, the sun was beginning to break through the puffy grey clouds, turning the current drifts of snow into sparkling white hills rolling away towards the horizon, seemingly the ends of the earth on the flat Kansas prairie. It was a scene of nature that had all winter-lovers dragging their warm-weather friends to the windows and doorways, triumphantly pointing out to them just what, exactly, there was to find exquisite and inspiring about the coldest season of the year.

            There was a huge, uncovered window in the office, looking out over the snow-filled backyard, and Lex Luthor sat with his back resolutely turned towards it. He had reports to read. He had spreadsheets to check. He had injuries to brood over and people to despise. He didn’t have time for fluffy piles of snow and sparkly snowflakes. In fact, he wished he had something like, oh, heat vision so that he could instantly sublime the snow into fog wherever he looked. Cold, clammy, claustrophobic fog, nobody liked fog, it was creepy and suffocating and—

            He heard the front door to the mansion slam, followed by the inelegant clunking of snowboots being chucked off that could only belong to one person. However, Lex found that his mood didn’t lift like it usually did at this point. He wasn’t really certain he wanted her hanging around the house at the moment.

            Not that Lucy let that kind of thing deter her. In fact, today she seemed particularly determined, given that she didn’t even stop to say hello before striding across the office, spinning his chair around to face the window, and climbing into his lap. Before he could even think to take a breath their lips were pressed together and Lex realized _someone_ had not been wearing gloves outside in the winter air.

            “Hi,” she finally greeted, nibbling his earlobe.

            “Lucy, I’m… mmmh… kind of busy right now,” he tried to protest. Slightly numb fingertips began clumsily undoing the buttons of his sapphire blue silk shirt, occasionally brushing against skin that was far more used to central heating. He thought he heard some kind of chiding remark applied to him, but since her lips were now working their way diligently along his jaw that seemed unlikely.

            “Lucy, my dad could… mmmh… walk in at any… mmmmmmh… any minute,” Lex insisted. As soon as he said it he felt faintly ridiculous, given that he was a twenty-three-year-old man in his own home, not a teenager groping on the living room couch. Of course, he reflected--as well as he could at the moment, anyway—the person sitting on his lap was a teenager, and she was doing a pretty good job of… _groping_ seemed to be a bit crude of a term, but—

            Lex felt a draft as the shirt was swiftly untucked and Lucy began nuzzling her way down the exposed flesh. “Lucy, Lucy, hang on,” he told her, trying to corral her a bit by taking hold of some—quite bare skin. Lex opened his eyes. “Lucy, what the h—l are you doing in a… mmmh… skirt this short in the middle of… mmmh… winter?”

            She gave him a mischievous grin. “I thought you might like it,” she told him. “Don’t you?”

            Lex examined the corduroy item of clothing, or rather the lack of it, with his hands instead of his eyes. “I do, I do,” he assured her, giving in and nibbling down her neck in that way that made her shiver. “But I don’t want you to… _G-d_ … freeze to death because you were…” He decided that sentence didn’t really need to be finished. He got the sentiment across, anyway.

            She straightened up a bit, giving him room to undo the buttons on her flannel shirt. At least _that_ piece of her outfit was sensible. But, good G-d, if she had the dark green lace on under it, he was finished being responsible for the day.

            “I just didn’t want you to… mmmh… be jealous,” she confessed, sliding her hands down his chest as he nudged her shirt open. _D—n_. Green lace.

            Lex felt like he wasn’t concentrating on what she’d just said as well as he should have, but he thought she would forgive him. “Jealous? What?” he mumbled, finding something better to occupy his mouth with.

            “Of me and your dad.”

            Way to splash some ice water on things. Lex instantly caught the hands that were undoing his belt buckle and pulled back from her, leaning into the chair. “What. Was. That?” he asked, his tone as frosty as the outside of the windowpane.

            Lucy smiled at him, that disarming, guileless smile of hers that absolutely wasn’t getting her out of this situation. Some things Lex took very seriously. Like his father. And anyone who formed the other half of a conjunctive phrase with his father.

            “Lex,” she began sweetly. She tugged fruitlessly on her bound wrists, frowned as he moved away from her kiss. “Lex, you _know_ he just _acts_ like he likes me, because he _knows_ it infuriates you.”

            “No, it infuriates me because he really _does_ like you,” Lex countered. “It’s some sort of… _sick, twisted_ intrigue on his part.”

            Lucy rolled her green eyes. Which, Lex did _not_ notice, matched the green lace under the flannel. “Gee, thanks.”

            “I mean it,” he told her. “Be careful not to be alone in a room with him.”

            “Lex, I’ve been alone lots of times with him,” Lucy replied in what she hoped was a reasonable tone.

            Lex was not in the mood to be reasonable. “When?” he demanded. “Where?”

            “Oh, please,” Lucy sighed.

            He gave her a hard look, his blue-grey eyes boring into her like he was trying to look straight into her brain and read her thoughts. Well, there was only one person in the room who could do that, and it certainly wasn’t _him_. But at least she could make her thoughts show in her eyes.

            “Your dad’s really charismatic,” she told him after a moment, smirking.

            “Shut up,” he replied, but he let go of her hands and pulled her closer.

            “Maybe it’s the glasses,” she teased as he yanked the flannel shirt off her shoulders. “He takes them off with such a… mmmh… dramatic flare. Have you ever thought of… mmmh… glasses, Lex?”

            He jerked her hips solidly back down on his lap and kissed her until she had to break away just to breathe. Lex was definitely taking charge of the operation now. “He’s a predator,” he murmured in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. His hands began pushing the skirt up to her waist, which wasn’t a long journey. “All Luthor men are predators.” He bit down on her neck and she gasped— _that_ was going to leave a mark.

            “Lex…” Lucy could barely remember what words she was trying to form. “You know I wouldn’t… I was only… I know what he… G-d, Lex!”

            “You’re still talking about him.” It was practically a growl, from somewhere in the middle of her chest where another bruise was being formed.

            Frankly Lucy couldn’t remember who they were talking about, or what, or why talking was really that important anyway. “I just… _please_ , Lex… mmmh…”

            “Whatever his little game is, it’s not going to work,” Lex assured her, although Lucy was beyond caring at this point. “You belong to _me_ , and he’s not going to change that.”

            A mouth could be put to so many better uses than talking, Lucy decided. Although hands were very nice, too, especially when they rubbed her right… _there_ , in the small of her back, making everything tingle and _d—n_ , why were men’s pants so complicated to open, didn’t the designers know people wouldn’t always be thinking straight when they tried to—

            “Lex?”

            “F—k,” Lex hissed. Lucy stifled a moan of crushing disappointment.

            “Lex, are you in here?”

            “Go away, Dad,” Lex replied, without turning the chair around. “Not a good time.”

            “What are you talking about, Lex?” Lionel began in that slow, patronizing tone of his. Lucy had noticed Lex sometimes did the same thing. But somehow it sounded really sexy coming from him. She thought she might be biased, though. “We have a meeting at four, and it is now…” Dramatic pause to check expensive watch. “Four-oh-two.”

            “You’re late, so I took another meeting,” Lex replied flippantly, still doing things to Lucy that made her bite her lip to keep from making noise.

            “Lex, this is ridiculous,” Lionel sighed. “Could you at least _face me_ when we’re having a conversation?”

            Lex rolled his eyes. Lucy shook his arm firmly, her expression indicating he should under _no circumstances_ turn the large chair around while she was only fractionally clothed. “I’ll get rid of him,” she whispered frantically. “You want me to get rid of him?”

            “Alexander,” Lionel began impatiently, approaching the desk.

            “Get rid of him,” Lex decided.

            Lucy popped her head—just her head—over the top of the chair, and Lionel stopped in his tracks. Boy, Lex was going to be sorry he missed seeing _that_ expression. “Hello, Mr. Luthor,” she greeted cheerfully. “Isn’t it a nice day?”

            “If you like blizzards, Miss Kent,” he replied formally, one eyebrow arched.

            Lucy leaned her arms on the back of the chair, and the other eyebrow raised as he realized both limbs and shoulders were unseasonably bare. “I just love snow,” she sighed, a little breathlessly. Lex had decided _not_ to pause in his activities. “It makes me feel all… funny inside.” She nodded emphatically and made a little noise that she tried to pass off as a happy giggle. She knew her face had to be about as red as her hair, but oddly enough she didn’t really care at this point. Neither Lex nor his father seemed to embarrass very easily, so she would just have to learn to play along.

            “Okay,” Lionel replied, with some finality. Lucy honestly couldn’t remember what she’d just said to him. “Lex,” he continued, a bit more loudly, as if his son were several feet farther away, “I’ll be in the lounge when you’re done… _playing_. Don’t keep me waiting.” With that he turned on his heel and strode towards the door.

            “Bring a book,” Lex called after him snidely. “A long one!” Lucy dissolved into a fit of giggles as Lionel slammed the door behind himself.

            “You are gonna get a lecture,” she taunted Lex. “Irresponsibility… lack of punctuality… corrupting a minor…”

            “I’ve heard them all before,” he assured her.

            She caught his face in her hands before he could kiss her. “I know,” she told him, holding on to lucidity for one more minute. “You know you can trust me, Lex, don’t you?”

            His grin was positively wolfish as he drew her in for the attack. It wasn’t exactly the best answer one could hope for, Lucy decided, but it was a start.


End file.
